


Carving Pumpkins

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Carving pumpkins, HM500, M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: When Magnus had asked if Alec wanted to do something fun he never thought it would be carving pumpkins.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Carving Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM500 over on the HuntersMoon discord. EXACTLY 500 words.  
> Prompt: Pumpkins  
> Happy Halloween!

Alec looked at his pumpkin as Magnus rolled up his purple shirt sleeves. When Magnus had asked if Alec wanted to do something fun he never thought it would be carving pumpkins. His raven haired boyfriend was so eager to get Alec acquainted with silly mundane traditions. This was their first Halloween together and Magnus wanted to make it special. So here they were at Magnus’ table.

“So...you cut it open?” Magnus took one of the tiny special knives. Apparently it was easier if you use them. 

“You cut the top off and hollow it out.” Magnus said so casually as he started. In any other context that would be creepy. Alec was used to killing demons, but he had never cut their head off and hollowed it out. Licking his lips, Alec took one of the tiny saws and after another look at how Mangus was doing it he pressed the tool into the skin of the pumpkin.

“You have to go at a 90 degree angle. Be gentle or you will break the knife. They are sharp but not sturdy.” Nodding, Alec started to open his pumpkin. This was so weird and Alec didn’t find it fun. Magnus had opened his up, with the stringy insides connecting the top to the rest of the pumpkin. Magnus stood up and started cleaning out the insides. The sounds it made just sounded awful.

“And mundanes, like doing this?” His boyfriend laughed.

“Yes, they can be just as strange as the rest of us.” Alec turned back to his gourd and finished. Pulling the top off he saw the same stingy membrane. 

“This is disgusting.” Alec stood up and looked inside. It was like a web inside, strings going everywhere. Looking over at Magnus he saw pulling a hand full of the insides out and placing it on the newspaper that covered the table. Reaching in Alec grabbed a handful of insides and pulled. It was not all that easy. It was slick and hard to grip. Alec had to dig a little to even pull some out.

“Darling, not so aggressive. You don’t want to pull the pulp out.” Magnus reached over and took his boyfriends slimy hand in his. Magnus showed him the right pressure to pull out the most without ruining the inside lining. Soon Magnus pulled his hand back and let his boyfriend finish.

Suddenly this was very fun, even if he was gutting out a pumpkin. The slimy consistency didn’t matter anymore, in fact he kind of liked it. Twenty minutes later they stepped back from their carved pumpkins. Magnus had carved a cat, all without magic. Alec had gone the classic route with a goofy smile that was almost toothless from a few too many accidents.

“They look perfect.” Magnus told his boyfriend as he snapped his fingers and the pumpkins lit up. Leaning over he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. 

“Can we do it again next year?”

“Yes, darling, whatever you want.”


End file.
